9 Crimes
by sama-66
Summary: "Reviens-moi". 9 crimes - Damien Rice.


**Auteur : SamaZ**

 **Bêta : Adalas**

 **Disclaimer : Sherlock ne m'appartient pas**

 **Note de l'auteur : Merci à Adalas pour sa précieuse correction.**

* * *

 _« Ne jette pas cette lettre,_

 _S'il te plait._

 _…_

 _Cher John,_

 _Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne plus t'adresser la moindre parole sans ton accord, mais techniquement, je ne te parle pas, je t'écris._

 _Je sais également que tu es en colère, que tu m'en veux, et qu'il est peu probable que tu ne me pardonnes un jour, mais Mycroft dit que je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner, parce que c'est moi qui suis parti. Parce que je t'ai déjà laissé tomber une fois, et que c'est déjà la fois de trop. Une fois, c'est une erreur. Deux fois, c'est un choix. Et tu sais combien je déteste le fait qu'il ait raison._

 _Je ne peux pas- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres mots pour t'expliquer mes choix et mes actions encore une fois. Je n'en ai pas trouvé de plus percutants, de plus justes, de plus logiques, de plus marquants, que ceux que je t'ai déjà dit. Et John, ne me déteste pas plus que tu ne le fais déjà, mais je ne regrettes rien. Il n'y a rien, **rien,** absolument rien dans ce monde éphémère que je n'aurais fait pour te garder en vie, que je n'aurais fait pour m'assurer que ton coeur batte toujours dans ta cage thoracique, protégé par tes côtes et par moi._

 _Alors, j'ai cherché autre chose, quelque chose qui m'octroierait ton pardon. Qui me permettrait d'être à nouveau à toi. Que tu sois de nouveau à moi. Mme Hudson m'a dit que le pardon est un cadeau qu'on se fait à soi-même mais aussi à l'autre. Et j'ai compris. Il doit y avoir une réciprocité. Je dois t'offrir quelque chose d'égale valeur. Sauf qu'elle n'existe pas. Alors je dois t'en offrir plusieurs. Cette lettre en est la première._

 _Elle contient mes neuf erreurs._

 _Que je n'ai avoué à personne._

 _Même pas à moi-même, en y pensant._

 _Que je… Que je regrette._

 _Je leur donne le nom de crimes, parce c'est ce qu'elles sont pour moi._

 _ **Mes neufs crimes :**_

 _ **_** J'ai fait pleurer ma mère. Tellement de fois. Et elle n'est pas du genre à pleurer. Ma mère m'aime au-delà des mots et sa fierté n'a pas de limites. Elle s'extasie sur chacun de mes actes et ne s'est jamais fâchée, peu importe les plaintes, peu importe les accidents. Puis, j'ai commencé à me droguer et elle a commencé à pleurer. L'une des choses que je cherchais à oublier dans la drogue, c'était les larmes de ma mère._

 __J'ai joué avec les sentiments de Molly. Une fois de trop. J'ai franchi la limite et je l'ai profondément blessée. Après qu'elle m'ait aidé pour ma mascarade, elle est restée quelques jours avec moi, pour planifier la suite avec moi. Le soir avant de partir, je l'ai embrassé. Je n'avais pas les idées claires, je venais de rentrer du cimetière où tu me suppliais un miracle. Je lui ai donné le baiser qui t'était destiné. C'est un double crime. Elle, pour lui avoir insufflé de l'espoir avant de le réduire à néant et toi, pour avoir donné ce qui te revenait à une autre._

 __ J'ai dit à Greg que ça n'allait jamais marcher avec Mycroft, il m'a cru. Je le croyais aussi. J'en étais sûr. Et je voulais juste l'aider, le mettre en garde, pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans l'un des jeux de mon frère. Alors quand Mycroft a cessé ses tentatives de séduction ridicules pour lui proposer un diner de front, Gregory a refusé. J'ai vu l'esprit de Mycroft éclater en morceaux. Ça a duré 6,45 secondes. Puis, il a relevé la tête, a sourit et fait comme si de rien n'était. Il ne m'a jamais rien reproché, mais ses yeux qui suivent l'inspecteur de loin à chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages l'ont fait à sa place._

 __ Un enfant est tombé dans le comas par ma faute. C'était Avant. Avant toi. J'étais sur une enquête. Tueur en série, il ciblait le même quartier, mais ses meurtres étaient d'une intelligence insidieuse qu'ils passaient pour les plus malchanceux des accidents. Et il y avait ce petit garçon. Avec sa peau sombre et ses yeux clairs. La première fois, j'ai dû le regarder de longues secondes pour m'imprégner de sa beauté. Il allait en briser des coeurs, John. Mais il a commencé à me suivre partout, à m'imiter, à enquêter. Et mon coeur s'est réchauffé, alors j'ai laissé faire. Une voiture lui a foncé dessus, parce qu'il me suivait et que je n'étais pas foutu de traverser sur les passages piétons. Il est tombé dans le coma, je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Je ne le supporterais pas, John._

 __ Quand j'ai dit à Gregory que sa femme le trompait, je ne savais pas qu'elle était enceinte, lui non plus. Je ne savais pas non plus qu'il ne l'avait pas confronté. Stupide. Alors quand elle est passée au commissariat, j'ai fait des remarques dans ce sens. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son visage que j'ai compris. Elle n'était au courant de rien. Plus tard, j'ai su qu'elle était enceinte. Elle s'était faite avorter l'après-midi même. Greg ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Je ne sais pas vraiment où est ma faute, mais je sais que c'est la mienne._

 __Je t'ai fait pleurer toi. Et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. C'est peut être ça mon cadeau. Me savoir à jamais dans ce lac de culpabilité, où je me noierais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

 _ **_** Je suis amoureux de toi. Mon crime ultime. Celui que je ne regrette pas. Jamais._

 __Il n'y a pas vraiment de neuvième crime. Il a existé un certain temps, longtemps, puis tu es apparu et il a disparu. Je n'avais plus d'erreur, je n'étais plus une erreur._

 _Tien,_

 _SH. »_

* * *

 _« Sherlock,_

 _Rentre à la maison._

 _John._

 _P.S : L'enfant est venu te chercher il y a deux ans, il voulait te remercier d'avoir payé les frais d'hôpital. Il est resté un an et trois mois dans le coma, les médecins avaient baissé les bras, mais ils ne pouvaient pas débrancher sans l'autorisation des parents et tant que quelqu'un réglait les factures. Tu avais raison, c'est devenu un magnifique jeune homme._

 _P.P.S : Tu avais juste à dire la vérité à Greg concernant Mycroft. Il s'occupe du reste._

 _P.P.P.S : Je suis très jaloux de ce qui m'appartient. Et je ne te pardonne pas cette partie là._

 _P.P.P.P.S : Rentre vite et je te dirais les mots. »_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

La chanson est très belle (même si elle n'a rien avoir avec le texte), le titre m'a donné cette idée.


End file.
